eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4777 (2 January 2014)
Tina and Johnny play Tina’s conundrum game. Linda and Mick are surprised that Nancy hasn’t kicked off about Wayne. Nancy finds Johnny skiving in the barrel store with a comic. Johnny’s glad Nancy’s back. Nancy moans she’s missing her honeymoon in Tenerife and wonders if their parents will ever stop controlling them, pointing out Johnny’s been lying to them for two years. Johnny insists Nancy’s lying too - if she really wanted to be with Wayne, she would be. Tina wonders if Shirley minds that she’s gay and jokes that Shirley’s not her type. Johnny helps Linda zip up her dress and they discuss Nancy’s relationship - Linda’s thankful she has one uncomplicated child. In the Vic, Dexter’s annoyed when Nancy refuses to serve him without ID. Linda and Shirley take digs at each other while the punters complain that the pub’s not serving food. Johnny introduces Nancy to Whitney. Nancy smirks that Whitney’s just another girl wondering why Johnny doesn’t ask her out. After watching Nancy texting, Linda sneakily checks Nancy’s phone but is caught red handed. Tina offends Denise with a conundrum about serial killers. Johnny tells Whitney he’s studying Law. When she hints about a date, Johnny suggests Nancy comes too. Meanwhile, Nancy calls Wayne to tell him she won’t be contacting him for a while as Linda’s snooping around. Mick reassures Max they won’t serve Lauren alcohol if she has a wobble. As he and Jay leave, Dexter’s knocked into Nancy and she punches him, accusing him of groping her. Linda’s horrified and publically berates Nancy. Nancy storms upstairs, accusing Mick and Linda of favouring Johnny. Linda insists Nancy does all she can to humiliate her parents – she knows all her children inside out. Nancy scoffs - Linda doesn’t even know Johnny’s gay! Linda and Mick stare at Johnny, reeling. On the market, Kat fumes on discovering Alfie’s selling the same dodgy dresses as her. Tamwar gives Alfie one day to sell his stock as it’s against regulations to have two stalls selling the same product. Alfie tries to flog his dresses, even putting one on for Kirsty. Alfie undercuts Kat’s prices and pays Billy to act as an interested punter. Kat retaliates by lowering her prices, but insists Alfie needs to get a proper job, and storms off home. Alfie combines their stock but has no luck and ropes in Billy to look after the stall while he goes to the Vic. At home, Kat climbs onto the kitchen table to change a light bulb and falls, banging her stomach. Phil gets a text from Ronnie, and tells Max that Carl’s left for good. Shirley’s amused to overhear Phil cancelling a shopping trip with Sharon as he’s got business to attend to. Max tells Ian that Carl’s gone. While Shirley’s reluctantly walking Lady Di, she spots Phil moving bin bags from Carl’s flat. Kirsty’s surprised to see Phil when she calls round. Phil tells Shirley that Carl’s disappeared with £20,000 of his but Ronnie’s dealt with him. Shirley helps Phil throw out Carl’s belongings. Sharon returns home from shopping, saucily teasing she has a present for Phil. As Phil searches for matches in a kitchen drawer to light candles, he comes across Carl’s phone and pushes it further into the drawer. Peter and Lola plan to secretly meet at lunchtime. Denise urges Ian to talk to Peter about Cindy as she’ll be home soon, worried Peter’s still angry about her stealing Phil’s money. Later, Phil seethes to spot Lola and Peter sneak into the Beales’, kissing, and warns Ian to break them up. Ian storms home to find Lola and Peter entwined on the sofa, and angrily insists they break up. Peter declares he’s moving out. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes